Code Lyoko E 102: Show Of Force
by James the Lesser
Summary: Aelita starts to attack activating a Tower but she doesn't go after the gang. She does a lot of weird things but won't go after the gang, what is going on? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 102: Show of Force**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-101 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jim and the others are in his office. "What's going on Jim?" Jim had called them saying there was something important to tell them.

"I was able to convince Mr. Delmas, with Sissi's help, to split the exams up into two days." The kids had gotten up early to study more for the final exams when Jim had called them. "I figure this way you only have to spend four hours today on exams giving Aelita less time to attack while you can't get away."

"Alright Jim! What are today's exams?"

"Science, Gym, and Math for your grade Odd. History, Art, and Italian for Yumi's.

"To bad it can't be the other way around." Odd was good in History and Art and Italian but bad in Science and Math if he had another day to study it would help.

"How did you get Mr. Delmas to split it up?" Jeremie liked the idea of shorter exams since it did give less time for Aelita to attack while they were unable to get to the Factory.

"I told him that it was a lot of strain to do them all at once and at the end of the day us students would be worn out and do poorly on the last couple of exams." Sissi smiles at the others. "Jim agreed with me so my Father split them up."

"Well we have another twenty minutes before breakfast we can study Math and Science."

"And what about Gym?" Jim was the teacher of Gym after all and a physical education was as important as a mental one.

"We run around the track, do push ups, sit ups, chin ups, stretches, something I could do in my sleep." Odd and the others laugh except for Jim.

"Yeah well, I would like to get a track team going next year, so if you do well it would put in front of the rest for positions."

"Do you think we'll have time for track? I had to quit the soccer team because I couldn't do that and fight Sanne at the same time." Ulrich's dad was disappointed but Ulrich blamed wanting to get better grades on why he quit.

"Well we might, we could get Aelita and defeat Xana before next year." If there was a next year. There was still talk of closing the school due to the loss of four students.

"Keep dreaming big guy." Odd gets off the desk. "I want to get a nice big breakfast so I'm not hungry during the exams."

"Odd you want a nice big breakfast every day just to have one." Everyone laughs at S.S.'s joke. The group leaves Jim's office to either study or eat before the final exams.

After exams the group goes to Jeremie's room. "I can't believe she left us alone." It was nerve racking trying to remember how long it took to go from Earth to Pluto at the speed of light with the threat of Aelita hanging over their heads.

"I'm hoping she did, I couldn't bring my lap top with me." Jeremie opens it up and looks through the Super Scan. "Nothing, strange." Jeremie thought for sure Aelita would attack. "I guess you can relax and study for whatever exams you have tomorrow until she attacks."

"And what about you Jeremie?" Odd didn't need to study since all of the exams tomorrow were classes he was good at.

"I have to work on fixing Yumi, getting Aelita from Xana, the usual." Jeremie opens up a folder and brings up a program he had been working on.

"Take a break Jeremie, it hasn't affected me all day maybe it went away." Yumi rubs her forehead then the back of her head. "Nothing, no pain, no weird lumps, so take a break. If you fry your brain out on us we won't last long against Aelita."

"I could use a nap, fighting Aelita and staying up late studying or working on programs is a sleep killer." Jeremie yawns. "If anything happens I'll call you."

"Ok Jeremie." The group leaves Jeremie's room so he can sleep. "You know a nap doesn't sound that bad." Odd yawns making the rest yawn.

"Yeah, you can take a nap in my room so Ulrich and Yumi can be alone." S.S. holds Odd's hand and they go to her room.

"Yumi you can go home if you want." Now that Ulrich had yawned he couldn't stop. "I guess the Blue Bull is starting to wear off."

"To much work to go home." Yumi and Ulrich go to Ulrich's dorm room to take a nap. Sissi goes to her room wishing she had someone to be with. Her actions before she stopped acting like she did had made almost everyone hate her and mistrust her. Being suspended allowed her to mature and learn about Wicca and the rules, like the rule of three and the Wicca's Reed of do what one wants as long as you harm none.

After the group got a well deserved nap they eat dinner and split up to enjoy the night. It was nice out, the moon was out, and most of the group had easy exams the next day, except for Yumi. "If you want you can study Yumi since you got the hard stuff tomorrow."

"It's ok my other grades will keep me above an 80 average." Yumi was well rested and wanted to enjoy the break from both class and from Aelita attacking. "I love you Ulrich."

"I love you to Yumi." They are sitting in the Gazebo on the campus when something weird happens. "Yumi look at that." Ulrich points towards the moon and Yumi sees what he had seen.

"What is that?" Something was being put on the moon. "Holy crap is that an Eye?" Before the image was complete Yumi and Ulrich recognize what it is, the Eye of Aelita. "She activated a Tower to put that on the moon?" It wasn't Aelita's most dangerous attack but it was a weird one. The image is complete, the Eye of Aelita stares down on the Earth.

"Let's hope that's all she does with the moon." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie she's attacking!"

"What?" Jeremie was asleep already still exhausted. He got the least amount of sleep in the group since he was almost always working on a program or something for Lyoko.

"Aelita just put the symbol on the moon, look out your window!" Ulrich waits as Jeremie goes to his window.

"Holy crap she did!" Jeremie sees the symbol burned into the moon. "Get to the Factory in case she is trying to drag it into the Earth again."

"It's what I was thinking, you call Jim I'll call Odd." Ulrich and Jeremie hang up. "Yumi we should go to the Factory."

"I know." Yumi is rubbing the back of her head remembering the pain she felt when Aelita dragged the moon towards Earth. They hurry to the Factory calling the others.

Getting to the Factory nothing else had happened. This didn't relieve the group it made them even more nervous. "She has to be planning something. She wouldn't just put the symbol on the moon this has to be a trap."

"It probably is but we have to do something." Ulrich and Yumi get to the Control Room and find Jeremie waiting for them. "Hey Jeremie anything new?"

"No, she deactivated the Tower so I don't know what we do." It was a non-violent attack but they couldn't leave the symbol on the moon. "The only way to erase the symbol is with a return to the past but she hasn't done anything violent so I don't want to do it."

"I don't think we should either. If Aelita isn't hurting anyone and that's her attack we can't do one." Ulrich did not want Aelita any stronger then what she already was. There is a beeping noise and Jeremie brings up the security cameras.

"Odd and S.S. made it, Sissi is right behind them." The three had made it to the Factory and get to the elevator. "Now we just wait for Jim." The elevator activates and goes up to the Factory floor before coming back down with the three who had made it.

"Where to Jeremie?" Odd was ready for a fight after a nap and food.

"Nowhere, Aelita deactivated the Tower so her attack is over."

"So what are we doing here Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. could still be having fun but they came here as fast as possible because of an attack.

"We have to vote on what to do. I don't want to leave her symbol on the moon but the only way to erase it is to do a return to the past." Aelita had put them between a rock and a hard place.

"Well I don't think we should do a return, I think it looks pretty cool." S.S. took a picture of it before coming. "Leave it, until she does something damaging we can't risk making her stronger."

"So, who votes for leaving it?" Odd, S.S., Ulrich and Yumi raise their hands. "I guess it doesn't matter what Jim votes since that's the majority." The computer beeps. "Leave us alone Aelita…" Jeremie turns to the computer and brings up the Super Scan. "Tower, Forest Sector."

"Well maybe it is something like the last one." Yumi was tired and wanted to sleep not fight on Lyoko.

"Let me check the news." Jeremie brings up the TV program only to see a Eye of Aelita with a message.

"Join me or die." Jeremie changes the channel and it is the same thing. He goes through the channels finding that all of them are the same.

"I think she's sending us a message don't you?" Odd didn't like this, the moon thing was cool, this was bad.

"Everyone is seeing this and with the symbol on the moon people are going to wonder what is going on. Aelita is going to get us exposed if she keeps this up!" Jeremie starts up the Transfer program. "Go and deactivate the Tower." The group nods and heads for the elevator when the computer beeps again.

"Another Tower?"

"No Ulrich, Jim finally made it." The group waits for the elevator to go up and get Jim and for it to come back to the Control Room.

"So guys uh, what I miss?"

"We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate a Tower what else is new?" Odd and the others get on the elevator and take it down.

"Transfer Jim, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Sissi, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land next to the others and the vehicles. "Suit up and get ready, I don't think Aelita will let you go so easily." The group get on the vehicles as Jim straps on his boots.

"Where to Jeremie?"

"32 West, 75 North, it's a Tower you've deactivated before."

"Really Jeremie I think we've deactivated every Tower by now."

"Good point Odd but it is hidden so now you will remember where it is." Jeremie has nothing to do now. He had to turn off certain functions of the computer to use the power for his next program but he couldn't turn things off while his friends were on Lyoko. He goes through the channels of the TV program wondering what people thought of the weird message and the symbol. "I wonder…" His fingers get to work and he brings up another program, a program to listen to the radio.

"Join me or die." It just keeps saying the same thing again and again.

"Aelita we can't join you." Jeremie watches the Lyoko map as his friends head for the Tower.

"Wow, nothing yet." The group was near the Tower and no monsters had attacked.

"Odd for once could you keep your mouth shut?" After Odd had made his comment three Assassins had virtualized in front of the Tower. Ulrich gets his sword out and is ready for action.

"Let me go first." Jim leans forward going faster on his boots. He gets closer and closer to the Assassins who start to open fire. "You'll have to do better then that to hit the disco king!" Jim moves far more gracefully then he could on Earth and dodges the lasers. He slams into the first Assassin knocking it backwards. "Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands and a ring of energy comes out hitting all three Assassins. They are too strong to be destroyed so easily.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires multiple arrows destroying two Assassins. "Now!"

"Extend!" S.S. comes off the back of the Overboard and does a pole jump with her extended power pole. She kicks the Assassin hard in the head knocking it into the Tower. The Assassin bounces off and lashes out with its claws. "Not fast enough!" S.S. blocks the claws with her pole.

"Hiyah!" Sissi jumps off the Overwing and swings her axe destroying the Assassin. "Woohoo! We did it, we did it, we did it," Sissi dances as Yumi gets off the back of the Overbike and runs into the Tower.

"Ok guys come on back." Jeremie materializes his friends back to Earth. "So guys coming on up?" No response. "Guys?" Still none. "What did she do!" The Super Scan comes up and shows another activated Tower. It stops beeping as the Tower deactivates. Jeremie runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners. "You're all here, good." They were all passed out in front of the Scanners but they were there. "Ulrich? Odd?" Jeremie nudges them with his foot.

"What do you want?" S.S. sits up and looks around seeing Ulrich. "Oh crap what the hell did you do Jeremie?"

"What?" Jeremie turns around to see S.S. is patting herself down.

"Wow, these uh, never mind." S.S. blushes and stops patting herself down.

"What's wrong S.S.?" Jeremie was glad to see one of them was awake.

"Well first of all I'm Ulrich, second of all I'm Ulrich!" S.S. stands up and sees the others start to stir. "S.S.?" S.S., no Ulrich, stands next to Ulrich.

"What?" Odd rubs his eyes and looks around. "I must be dreaming, this can't be real." Odd stands up and looks down. "Wow I am in Odd, weird." Jeremie and S.S., er, Ulrich look at Odd.

"Wait if you're in Odd then who is in me?" Ulrich looks down at his body wondering who was in it.

"What happened?" Ulrich's body looks around and sees Sissi's body. "What did you do to my body?" Ulrich's body stands up.

"Don't ask me ask Jeremie." Ulrich's body looks at Sissi's body. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Odd, I think." Sissi's body stands up. "Whoa, not as big as S.S. but still nice." Odd's body smacks Sissi's body.

"Stop touching those!" Odd's body smacks him again.

"Don't do that to my body!" Now Ulrich's body smacks Sissi's body. "Wait don't hit my face!"

"Whoa." Jim stands up. "Either I had a growth spurt or something bad happened." Jim looks at the others.

"Who are you?" The others turn to Jim.

"Yumi." Jim's body looks at Yumi's body. "I guess that means he's in my body."

"Uh, my head hurts." Yumi's body stands up. "How did you all get so tall?" Yumi's body looks down and notices it is a different body then what they are used to. "Please tell me this can be fixed."

"I think so, I've fixed it before." The activated Tower had switched his friends around. "Why is Aelita doing all of this?" An Aelita Ghost comes out of a light and forms into Death Demon Aelita.

"I'm celebrating!" She laughs evilly.

"Why are you celebrating?" Had Aelita done something that they didn't know about?

"Xana has my mom's memories and I have them now. I learned a lot when I got my memories back but there were a lot of holes left. One of them was when my birthday was." Aelita smiles, staring at the group. "And today is it! I am now fifteen, a year older then I thought I was!" She laughs again. "So I've been giving myself lots of presents! I have the moon. I had every Television station on the planet until you interfered so I interfered with you!"

"I'm betting a return wouldn't fix this." Jeremie looks at his friends. "It will take me awhile but thankfully I have some of the work done already. I will have to modify it but I still have the program that I used to fix Yumi and Odd."

"Yumi and Odd?" Jim and Sissi had no idea what that meant.

"Go ahead Jeremie but it will take time. I am having such fun I made sure to switch the bodies around to humiliate them all!"

"How is this humiliating?" Jeremie can't look at Aelita, it wasn't her, it was Xana.

"Well S.S. and Odd have seen each other naked so no point in switching them. Same with Ulrich and Yumi. And since Odd has already seen Yumi naked that wouldn't work either. Now yes I ended up with S.S. in odd but I think Odd in Sissi's body works."

"Wait, he's never seen me naked!" Jim, uh, Yumi, raises a fist and yells at Aelita.

"I've watched you all, I know what you and Ulrich do. It isn't as much as the other two but you can't lie."

"No, I meant Odd."

"Oh really? How do you think he put on that ridiculous outfit?" Yumi remembers that time and how embarrassing it was. "A playboy like him, you think he didn't spend a few hours in front of the mirror? Oh I bet he did all kinds of things to your body…"

"I did not!" Sissi, Odd, walks towards Aelita. "I never took her undershirt or panties off when I put that outfit on."

"You stripped down to my underwear!" Jim grabs the back of Sissi's shirt. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop it!" Ulrich, Sissi, stops Jim's body from punching hers. "Can't let you hurt my face."

"Anyways, have fun showering before exams, or going to the bathroom, and wonder how Jim will do around Yumi's parents." Aelita laughs as she leaves the group in the Scanner Room.

"This sucks, Jim can't go home to my parents." Jim, Yumi shakes her head. "Maybe if I call them and tell them I'm staying at Kadic Academy because I was studying so late." Yumi gets her phone out. "Mom?"

"Yumi do you know what time it is!"

"Yes Mom I'm sorry, I fell asleep while studying with S.S. I'm staying here since it is so late and this way I have more time to study in the morning."

"Ok Yumi but you better get a good grade." They both hang up.

"I guess Jim is staying in S.S.'s room." Yumi wanted Ulrich there to keep an eye on Jim.

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?" Ulrich, Sissi, was crossing her legs.

"That's right I had to go before we left for Lyoko." S.S., Ulrich, looks at his body. "Hold it."

"I can't all night and tomorrow!"

"Well deal with it Sissi!" Now Jim, Yumi, was yelling at Sissi. "This must be your dream having Ulrich all to yourself!" Aelita sure knew how to pick what bodies to switch the others to.

"Not like this." Sissi was still trying to hold it in.

"Jeremie could you figure out how to switch Sissi out first?"

"I'll try but I can't do it instantly. This will take awhile but I can start on those being switched." Jeremie and the others get on the elevator and go up to the Control Room. "No, she already activated another Tower!" The TV program was also on and Aelita's newest attack had already made the news.

"No one knows what this symbol means but it has been burnt on the front lawn of the White House." The camera shows the Eye of Aelita burnt into the ground. "This symbol, first seen on the moon, has been appearing in other countries. New reports are coming from Egypt that this same symbol has been burnt into the sides of all of the pyramids and the Sphinx."

"Holy crap are you kidding?" The others continue watching as the camera in America show another attack happening.

"What is going on?" The camera zooms in on a statue on top of the Capital building. A black mist surrounds it and morphs it from Lady Liberty to Death Demon Aelita. "This is amazing! What kind of technology is this?"

"I don't get why she's doing this. She said it's her birthday but these attacks are just silly." Odd didn't want to say anything for fear of Aelita becoming violent but this was ridiculous.

"Aelita finding out what her real birthday may have become excited. But unlike a normal person she has power from Xana so her excitement has increased to this." The camera changes and moves to South Dakota.

"Here we are in front of Mount Rushmore where a new person has joined our greatest leaders." The camera pan out showing the president's newest member, Death Demon Aelita. The camera changes again and goes to a different reporter in New York.

"Something horrible has happened! Our greatest treasure has been defiled!" The camera moves off the reporter and to a large statue that is now Death Demon Aelita.

"That's the Statue of Liberty!" S.S. clenches her hand into a fist. "She messed with her, Aelita messed with her."

"Hey we gave it to you guys." Odd puts a hand on S.S.'s shoulder to try and calm her down. The camera changes to a much more familiar city.

"The Eiffel Tower has been destroyed!" What use to be the Eiffel Tower was now morphed into a giant Eye of Aelita. The Camera moves to another European monument.

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa is no more!" The camera shows someone had moved the tower so it no longer leaned.

"She's gone nuts, absolutely nuts." Jeremie turns the TV program off. "As long as she doesn't hurt anyone we can't do a return to the past." But Jeremie decides the next time they do have a return to take it back to before Aelita started doing this. "You guys should go back, I'll work on fixing you."

"I'll stay and keep you company." Yumi in Jim's body sits down. "Sorry Jim but I don't want to sleep in your bed, it's just too creepy."

"Ok, I'm going with S.S. right?" Jim in Yumi's body looks at the body of S.S. who is now Ulrich.

"Come on big guy." Odd in S.S. motions for Jim who is in Yumi's body to follow him. The group gets on the elevator and go back to the dorms wondering what would happen if they had to take each other's exams. Jeremie gets to work on fixing his friends trying to ignore the constant beeping of the Super Scan as it picks up Towers being activated by Aelita to do more damage around the world. Monuments were morphed into Eye of Aelita or had the Eye burned into the buildings, paintings like the Mona Lisa are defiled by a smiling Death Demon Aelita, and more statues are morphed into Death Demon Aelita's.

The next morning the gang is up early and headed for the Factory. "Sissi you didn't go to the bathroom did you?" Ulrich in S.S.'s body questions her when he sees her.

"I held it in, I held it in, still doing that." Sissi has a hard time skateboarding to the Factory and holding it in but does as they get to the Factory. "Jeremie!" Jeremie is asleep in the computer chair.

"Huh, what?" Jeremie rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on. "It can't be morning already." He looks at the time on his cell phone, he had gotten about an hour of sleep.

"Did you do it? Can you fix us?" Sissi in Ulrich's body is doing a little dance trying to hold it in.

"Most of you, Jim and Yumi are the only ones I can't fix." Jeremie yawns. "Yet, but they will be the easiest to fix since they are a simple swich."

"What are we then?"

"You need to be switched with several bodies. Ulrich isn't in your body Sissi he is in S.S. so I first need to switch you with Ulrich which will put you in S.S. Then I'll switch you and Odd so you will be in the right body and Odd will be in S.S. Then I just need to switch Odd and S.S." Jeremie yawns again. "Go wake Yumi up."

"Where is she?" Ulrich, in S.S.'s body looks around for Jim's body and doesn't see her.

"She went to the Scanners, she said my typing got on her nerves." Jeremie brings up a folder. Then start getting in the Scanners in the order I gave ok?" The group nods and get back on the elevator.

"Hey Yumi," Jim, in Yumi's body, shakes his own body.

"Not now…" Yumi was hoping being in a new body would mean the nightmares wouldn't come but it didn't help. She didn't want to sleep in the Control Room and have Jeremie hear her. "Oh morning, are we fixed?"

"We will be, except you and Jim, but Jeremie says that will be an easy fix." Ulrich, in S.S.'s body hugs Jim's body. "Well, I guess we start this, come on Sissi." Ulrich and Sissi get in the Scanners and a few moments later come out. "Need to be, be right back." Ulrich runs to the elevator and takes it up to outside to pee. He wasn't going to make it to the gas station which was the closest place with a bathroom.

"I guess me and Odd are next." Odd in Sissi's body and Sissi in S.S.'s body get in and are soon fixed.

"This is weird." Odd looks down, he had been with S.S., hung out, kissed, a lot of things but never thought he would actually be her. "Well S.S. are you ready?"

"Yes Odd let's get this over with." The two get in the Scanners and are soon fixed. "Feels good to be back."

"And front," Odd pats his stomach. "I'm starving, let's get some breakfast."

"No so fast guys!" Jeremie hears the Super Computer beep. "Now what is she doing?" Jeremie had fallen asleep when the Super Scan stopped finding Towers being activated.

"Anything I want!" Death Demon Aelita comes out of the Super Computer. "You've fixed most of them but what will happen when they must deactivate a Tower with Yumi in Jim and Jim in Yumi?"

"All of your attacks have just been you being immature!" Jeremie yells at Aelita. "You have more control of Xana then you think, enough to stop this!"

"Why would I want to stop this? I'm a God, I can do anything, including giving myself a boy toy to play with."

"I'm not going with you anywhere."

"Who said I was talking about you? William is such a man compared to your scrawny nerd body." Aelita laughs at Jeremie.

"William?" The others had heard over the speakers what Aelita said, including Yumi. "She has William? How?"

"If you want to save him come to Lyoko. If you don't want to save him then I'll keep him." Aelita smiles at Jeremie patting him on the head. "You choose."

"It's a trick, you're using the Tower to make a clone."

"Oh no I used the power to find him. Being lost in the Digital Sea for so long it was hard but I did it."

"He, he formed with the other William, don't lie to me."

"My mother tricked you. I have her memories, I know what she did, I know what's wrong with Yumi also. It's been so nice celebrating my birthday but I want more!" Aelita moves back into the Super Computer leaving Jeremie and the others with a choice.

"Forget the Tower we need to save William." Yumi in Jim's body walks over to a Scanner. "Jeremie we have to save him and maybe find out what's wrong with me." The elevator starts up and soon Ulrich joins them.

"You aren't affected anymore Yumi." Jim was in Yumi now. "But we should deactivate the Tower. If it really is William he won't disappear and we can save him." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program. "Jim will go as Yumi, Yumi you know how to deactivate the Tower so even though you are in Jim's body you will go as Aelita." The gang get in the Scanners and soon arrive in the Forest Sector.

"Hey Jim you want to use the boots? I don't know how to use roller skates." Yumi hands them to her body which Jim is in.

"If they fit." Jim puts them on and finds they seal up becoming tight enough that they fit.

"Where to Jeremie?" Ulrich gets on the Overbike.

"Go straight north until you find an activated Tower." The gang takes off on their vehicles hoping to make it back before exams.

"Assassins!" They found the Tower without being attacked but now they saw why. At least a dozen Assassins were guarding the Tower. "Yumi stay back." Ulrich gets his sword back glad to be in his body.

"I know what to do." Yumi, in Jim's body, backs away from the others as they get ready to attack.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires arrows trying to hit the Assassins or at least scatter them.

"Extend!" S.S. trips up an Assassin that is soon bombarded with exploding arrows.

"Hiyah!" Sissi swings her axe at an Assassin that had split off from the rest cutting a leg off. "Good bye." She jumps and hits the Eye destroying the Assassin.

"Triplicate, Super Sprint!" Ulrich's two clones split off from him and charge the Assassins as Ulrich flies the Overbike over the Assassins before jumping off. "Impact." Ulrich destroys an Assassin as his clones distract the others. The group pounds on the Assassins destroying all of them without losing any points!

"Wow, we kicked ass!" Sissi swings her axe and throws it up in the air. She catches it and swings around in triumph. "Go Yumi."

"Wait, this is too easy, we shouldn't have been able to beat them that easily." Ulrich stops Yumi. "The safest place is in the Tower, go Yumi, but be careful!" Yumi runs into the Tower and deactivates it.

"Very good but my birthday isn't over yet!" Death Demon Aelita flies down from the sky over the Forest Sector with someone in her hands, William! "Do you think I'll hand over my boy toy?"

"No we'll pry him from you hands!" Yumi comes out of the Tower and yells at Aelita.

"Yumi get back you don't have any powers!"

"I don't care I'll kill her and save William!"

"I saved William. How do you think he got here? I fished him out of the Digital Sea after you all left him there."

"We, we thought he was dead."

"Because my mother tricked you so easily. But once you knew it was Yumi and not William that was the traitor didn't you question what had happened? No! I can't believe I once considered such idiots as my friends!"

"Give him back!"

"Make me!"

"Speed Arrow!" Odd had gotten back on the Overboard and flew behind Aelita before attacking. Aelita is surprised and drops William.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs and catches William. "Jeremie what do we do?"

"Get him into the Tower I want to try something." Ulrich Super Sprints back to the Tower and gets William inside. "My program to get Sanne here should work on him to." Jeremie activates it as he brings the others back to Earth.

"You think you've won! You've done nothing but piss me off!" Aelita charges her hands and blasts the Tower. "I have a better idea." Aelita disappears as William is brought back to Earth.

"William!" Yumi, in Jim's body, runs to William. "You're alive, you have to be!" She puts her head down to his chest and hears his heart beat. "William," She hugs him and starts to cry.

"Yumi, I…" William starts to shake then his eyes open to reveal the Eye of Aelita. "I want you dead!" William shoves his fist into the stomach of Jim's body.

"Yumi!" Ulrich tackles William but finds it is like tackling a brick wall.

"Die!" William shoves his other hand into the chest of Jim.

"Jeremie do a return to the past!"

"Ok, I am!" Jeremie had been watching through the cameras. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Yumi?" Ulrich and Yumi are in Ulrich's room. "Wait, Jim, we have to find Yumi."

"I, I am Yumi." Yumi was back in her own body!

"But, Jeremie said a return wouldn't fix that."

"Maybe he was wrong, just like we were wrong, it was a clone." William wasn't William just a clone controlled by Aelita. "I hate her, I want her dead, dead!"

"Yumi don't say that it is Xana controlling her, corrupting her. You know she wouldn't do this by herself." Ulrich hugs Yumi when something comes out of the electrical plug.

"You think he was a clone?" Death Demon Aelita! "That was the real William I just possessed him once he got to Earth! But thanks to Jeremie's return to the past William is back in the Digital Sea again." Aelita laughs as she goes back into the electrical plug.

"William…" Yumi starts to cry and can't stop. Her head starts to hurt but she doesn't care. She had been so close, she had hugged William, only to lose him. Yumi continues to cry as the pain in her head gets worse and worse.

"Yumi please stop." Ulrich knew why Yumi couldn't stop crying but couldn't help Yumi. She keeps crying when Ulrich sees something strange. "Yumi!" Something had bulged out of her forehead! "Yumi we have to go to the Factory and get you to Lyoko!" Her forehead bulges again but Yumi doesn't move she just keeps crying. "Jim, he's strong enough." Ulrich gets his phone out. "Jim I need help getting Yumi to the Factory."

"An attack already?"

"No, her problem, it's acting up." Ulrich hangs up and holds on to Yumi who keeps crying.

A few minutes later there is a knock at his door. "Finally Jim," Ulrich helps Yumi up and goes to the door. "I can carry her but not all the way to the Factory."

"Ok, give her here." Jim lifts Yumi up onto his shoulder and the two head for the Factory.

"Wait, I can't send her, you keep going I'll call Jeremie." Ulrich calls Jeremie and tells him what happened.

"We better have the rest just in case Aelita attacks when Yumi can't defend herself." Jeremie calls the others on his way to the Factory.

At the Factory the gang finds Jim, Ulrich, and Yumi in the Scanner Room. "Put her in Ulrich, and you better go with her for protection." Jim puts Yumi in a Scanner as Ulrich and Odd get in the other two. Soon the whole group is on Lyoko again.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich kneels down next to Yumi who is still crying when her forehead bulges out. "What is wrong with you!" Ulrich hugs Yumi who starts to shake. "No, I can't lose you, I need you."

"Aw, how cute." Aelita had sensed the others on Lyoko and comes to see what is going on. "Just like I thought, having lost William again has sent her over the deep end. Soon she will be back."

"Who will be back? Yumi hasn't gone anywhere!" Ulrich gets his sword out. "If you go anywhere near her I'll kill you!"

"I'm not worried about Yumi her fate has been sealed by my Mother. She may have been a year off but she wasn't wrong." Aelita stays out of Ulrich's range.

"She won't die Aelita, if you kill her I'll make Jeremie delete this, delete you." Ulrich is seething with rage but can't get to Aelita.

"Gee, am I surprised that I'm not shaking with fear? No." Aelita laughs at Ulrich. "Oh look here she comes now." Ulrich turns to Yumi who screams as something bursts through her forehead.

"Yumi!" Ulrich can't do anything as something seems to fight its way out of Yumi. "Yumi you can't die!"

"She can Ulrich and it looks like she has." Aelita laughs again as something forces its way out of Yumi and falls on the ground next to her.

"Aelita?" A pink haired girl had forced its way out of Yumi. "No, Sanne!"

"My Mother was always a planner. She knew we might defeat her so she had a back up plan. She infused a part of herself with Yumi when she had her. Hello Mother." Aelita waves at the pink haired woman on the ground. "Without Xana she is of no threat to me." Aelita goes away leaving the others on Lyoko.

"Sanne?" Jim walks over to her. "You haven't changed all these years."

"Aaaa!" Sanne backs away from Jim. "Who are you!?"

"Me, Jim, I'm in my Lyoko form though." Jim puts a hand out to help Sanne up who refuses it.

"No, I'll kill you!" Sanne tries to charge her hand but can't. "No, how, how did you defeat me?"

"We didn't, Aelita did." Ulrich has his sword pointed at Sanne as he walks towards her. "To bad you are about to die again!"

"No wait! How did you beat me, it, this was just a one in a billion chance you did defeat me." Sanne backs away as Ulrich comes towards her.

"Aelita killed you with her bare hands!" Ulrich throws his sword away. "I'll do the same to you for killing Yumi!"

"No, she couldn't have, she's to weak…" Sanne backs into a tree unable to get away from Ulrich.

"She had Xana in her." Jeremie talks into the headset. "You wouldn't allow yourself to come to Earth and you fused yourself with Aelita. Thankfully you were weak on Earth and got back into the Scanner where I split you and Aelita apart. I also found Xana and split him from you but had to put him into Aelita. Xana corrupted her and killed you."

"You fool why would you do such a thing? I wasn't able to control him what made you think my baby could!?"

"I didn't know." Jeremie takes the headset off trying to keep from punching something for his stupidity.

"It doesn't matter Sanne you're dead!" Ulrich pounces on her and starts to punch her.

"Stop! Stop! She isn't dead!" Sanne has her hands up trying to deflect Ulrich's punches.

"Shut up!" Ulrich continues to punch Sanne in a fit of rage.

"Maybe she's right, Yumi might be alive, Jeremie take her back." A few seconds later Yumi disappears from Lyoko. "Well Jeremie?"

"She's, she's alive!" Jeremie sees Yumi get off the floor through the camera. "Get Sanne to a Tower. She could help us save Aelita."

"What, how? We should kill her before she does something!" Ulrich is still on top of Sanne but stops beating her.

"She was fused with Xana for over a decade. She knows what he knows and Xana knows what she knows. With her on our side we will know everything about Xana and what he knows about us." Ulrich looks down at Sanne, could he let her go?

"Come with us Sanne, if you do anything, I mean anything, and I will kill you." Ulrich gets off of Sanne and waits for her to get up. "Hurry! Before Aelita comes and attacks us!" Sanne gets up and looks around.

"Where, where do I go?"

"Get in the Tower!" Ulrich points to the Tower. "Now before I change my mind!" Sanne runs over to the Tower. "Jeremie you better be right about this."

"I am and you should cheer up Ulrich."

"Why in the hell should I be cheerful about anything!?"

"Sanne, she was the extra data, she was why Yumi was affected. With Sanne out Yumi will be normal."

"Really?" Ulrich's rage turns into a cold anger instantly. "She's, ok?"

"Yes, come to Earth and see for yourself!" Jeremie brings the group back.

"Yumi?" Ulrich walks over to her. "Are you ok?" She throws herself at Ulrich hugging him hard.

"Yes Ulrich." She kisses him on the mouth. "I want to celebrate but we have exams tomorrow."

"Today, it's after midnight." Jeremie puts his phone away. "Well all the damage Aelita did was erased and so was the damage Sanne did. We all need sleep." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and walks to the elevator waiting for it to come up with the others. "Good luck everyone."

"Who needs luck when you got it all in the bag." Odd smiles at the others.

"You aren't trying to cheat again are you Odd? You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"I do and I'm not going to cheat. My bag of stones," Odd knocks on his head. "Is all I need."

"Sleep, lots and lots of sleep, that's what we get when the exams are over." The group laughs at Sissi's joke.

"Here's to doing good on the exams and sleep!" The group laughs some more as they get off the elevator going back to the school.


End file.
